


graphic tees

by appleofmykai (marinefollese)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinefollese/pseuds/appleofmykai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jongin likes graphic tees way too much. also, sehun is a new student at his school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	graphic tees

** i. neon genesis evangelion **

“What the heck are you wearing?” Baekhyun hisses, meeting Jongin’s eyes in the rearview mirror. Jongin shrugs, “It’s a graphic tee. I like it.” 

 

Baekhyun makes a noise of disbelief in the back of his throat, checking his eyeliner and fluffing his hair before pulling out from his driveway. Baekhyun drives in silence, but Jongin is used to not talking with him. Baekhyun was intuitive, and Jongin wasn’t talkative. 

 

Baekhyun is his next door neighbour, but on account of Jongin only having older sisters, he also doubles up as Jongin’s older brother figure. Baekhyun’s got an office job- he works in the city, which is on the way to Jongin’s school, hence the current transport arrangement. 

 

“Bye, hyung,” Jongin says, once Baekhyun stops his car outside Jongin’s school. Baekhyun returns his salutation and Jongin hops out of the car. Jongin walks to his first class, hands in his pockets. He doesn’t see any of his friends in the hallway, so he assumes they’re all already at class. 

 

He enters the classroom, making his way to the back where he sits, only to find someone already sitting in his seat. The boy looks up at Jongin, whose shadow is cast over the desk, lips pressed into a line. They look smooth and pink, but Jongin files that thought away so he can mull over it later. 

 

“I like Neon Genesis Evangelion, too.” The boy says after a moment of Jongin staring him down. Jongin’s gaze falls to the design on his tee, and before his brain can formulate a response, the boy takes out his phone and scrolls through his twitter feed. 

 

“Um,” Jongin tries to get the boy’s attention. He thinks he’s failed, but the boy makes a noise of acknowledgement, so Jongin pushes through. “You’re in my seat. That’s my seat.” 

 

“I don’t see your name on it,” the boy doesn’t even look at him. “Are there assigned seats in this class? Or are you being possessive over a piece of furniture,”  the boy continues, tone flat and dismissive. Jongin sags in disappointment, because he really does like this seat, but since this boy isn’t giving it to him, he is resigned to find another one. 

 

“Chill,” the boy laughs, “You can have it. I’ll move.” He gets up and plops down in the seat next to Jongin, allowing Jongin to finally seat in his favourite seat. It’s at the corner at the classroom, right next to the wall, so Jongin can catch a nap if he wants to. 

 

“I bet you want that seat just so you can sleep,” says the boy, looking at him, chin propped in his hand. There’s something knowing in his smile that causes Jongin to fear for his life. Luckily for him, the teacher chooses that moment to walk in. 

 

After exchanging greetings with the class, the teacher says, “We have a new student with us. His name is Oh Sehun. Please stand up, Sehun.” 

 

The boy next to Jongin stands up, revealing long legs, previously folded under the table, which contributed to his height. Then, the teacher assigns Jongin to bring Sehun around during his first week at school. Jongin nods, although there is a little bit of hesitance brewing in his gut. He can’t disobey his teacher, after all. 

 

When the bell rings, Sehun stands up before Jongin does. He walks out of the classroom, with his head held high, gaze on the head in front of him. Jongin chooses to look at his shoes instead, at the mud splattered on the white cap of his blue converse. 

 

Sehun pulls out a folded copy of his time table to show Jongin in the hallway. Jongin realizes that most of their classrooms are near the other’s. Sehun is taking mostly advanced level subjects, while Jongin is taking the regular ones. 

 

Once Jongin is sure that Sehun has the right classroom for his next lesson, he heads into his own. 

 

Jongin’s Maths and Biology lessons pass by in a flash (he was sleeping again) so he heads to the cafeteria. Although Jongin feels like he forgot something, he brushes the feeling aside at the thought of food. He walks towards his regular table, where he usually sits with all his friends. 

 

“Sick of me already,” a voice calls from his table and Jongin jumps in shock. There sits Oh Sehun in all his glory, staring at Jongin. Now, Jongin remembers what he forgot. 

 

“You have a penchant for stealing my seats,” Jongin quips, instead of acknowledging Sehun’s previous statement. Sehun smiles, although it’s just a small one. Jongin shrugs his backpack off and goes to buy his food. He returns moments later, with his friends, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol. They both throw curious looks his way when they see Sehun sitting at their table. 

 

“Kyungsoo-hyung, Chanyeol-hyung, this is my friend, Sehun. He’s new here,” Jongin tells them. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol seem to understand after that, sticking out their hands one after another for Sehun to shake. Sehun stands up and gives them a quick bow. 

 

“I like him, Jonginnie!” Chanyeol beams, clapping Jongin on the shoulder. Kyungsoo mumbles a, “me too.” 

 

If Kyungsoo likes him, then Sehun isn’t as bad as Jongin initially thought, right? 

 

** ii. tell me your wish **

 

Jongin puts on a white shirt with the words ‘tell me your wish’ the next morning. He had been listening to Girls’ Generation the night before on his ipod, so he was in the mood to wear the overpriced tee he bought when he went for their concert last year with Chanyeol. 

 

Baekhyun smiles when he sees Jongin’s tee in the morning, because he’s such a big fan. So he tells Jongin that this one can slide, instead cranking up the volume on one of the many CDs he has stowed in his glove compartment. 

 

Jongin’s walk to class was rather uneventful until Sehun snorts at his tee. Jongin is mildly offended, because who doesn’t like Girls’ Generation, so he asks Sehun as much. 

 

“No,” Sehun amends, holding his hands up defensively, “I do like them. Very much, actually, but I never pictured you as the fanboy type.” 

 

Jongin sulks a little in his seat, mumbling that they’re special. Sehun nods sagely, staring into space just like Jongin. 

 

“Tell me your wish?” He asks after a minute, looking at Jongin. Jongin doesn’t realize this is a question until Sehun looks at him expectantly. 

 

“Honestly, I don’t know,” Jongin leans back in his seat. Sehun sighs, a long one, before a smile breaks out on his face. 

 

“I want to be a model. I’m not really interested in this stuff,” he gestures to his textbook on the table, “but my parents want me to be a doctor.” 

 

“You’d be a good model,” Jongin admits. “You’re handsome.” 

 

“I know,” Sehun replies instantly, without missing a word. Then, he looks down, eyes shyly peeking up at Jongin through his bangs, “You think I’m handsome?” 

 

“Yeah. You’ve got a nice face and stuff,” Jongin frowns in confusion as he tries to find the words to describe Sehun. Sehun’s handsome, Jongin thinks, with an angular face and an unwavering expression of disinterest. But his eyes, his eyes, they tell stories. Jongin knows the key to unravelling the thick shell of nonchalance Sehun has is his eyes. 

 

“Thanks,” Sehun says, not an ounce of insincerity in his tone.

 

**iii. dogs in space**

 

When Jongin looks at himself in his bathroom mirror, he smiles at his reflection. Today, his shirt had dogs on it, and he  _ loved _ dogs. But these dogs were special- they were riding hoverboards in space. 

Baekhyun doesn’t even want to pass a comment on Jongin’s shirt, instead telling Jongin to thank his mother for the blueberry muffins she bakes especially for him. Baekhyun tells Jongin that if he  _ just get rid of those godawful t-shirts _ , then girls would be fawning over him. Jongin’s lips form a pout, “But, hyung, I don’t want that. I don’t like girls fawning over me.” 

 

Baekhyun chooses to ignore that comment, in fact, he chooses to ignore Jongin for the rest of the ride. Unlike previous times when Baekhyun would occasionally meet Jongin’s eyes in the rearview mirror, or when he would hum to a song on the radio, he stayed completely silent during the drive. 

 

Jongin hopes Baekhyun isn’t assuming anything, because he wasn’t sure himself. 

  
  
  
  


Oh Sehun is sitting on the grass with his legs crossed. He’s listening to music, occupying his hands by plucking the grass. Jongin is surprised to see him sitting outside the school building, instead of the classroom. 

 

Running up to him, Jongin asks, “Why are you sitting out here today?” 

 

Sehun shrugs, “I dunno. Felt like a change in scenery.” 

 

Jongin joins him on the grass, left shoulder brushing Sehun’s right. Sehun pulls out the earphone from his left ear and hands it to Jongin, who accepts and puts it into his ear. Sehun’s earphones are good quality- Jongin saw the brand printed on it’s side. 

 

“Dogs in space.” Sehun tells him. His eyes don’t leave Jongin’s shirt. 

 

“Huh? Oh, yeah,” Jongin rubs the back of his neck, “I like dogs. Okay, more like love them.” 

 

“They’re kind of weird looking, though. I’ve never seen a dog that looks like that.” 

 

“C-can you tell me something weird about yourself?” Jongin swallows the nervous lump in his throat, so he can continue talking. “Since you asked me yesterday, I thought I should return the favour.” 

 

“I have a lisp,” Sehun tells him quietly, voice small and insecure, “I only just managed to overcome it. But sometimes, I still mess up my s’s.” 

 

“You?” 

 

“Well, um, I like to dance. I used to study ballet until I got bullied for it.” 

 

“Why, ‘cause it’s gay?” Sehun scoffs. 

“Actually, yes.” 

 

“That’s dumb. You should do what you love, I think, because what other people say about you is bull.” 

 

“Thanks, Sehun.”

 

“You’re welcome.” 

 

** iv. geek **

Jongin is in a terrible mood. He’d woken up with an itchy, red eye, and his mother had taken one look at it before insisting he wasn’t allowed to wear his contacts to school. So he slipped his thick, prescription lenses on, grabbing the first t-shirt from the pile in his cupboard. 

 

He didn’t even check that it had been a graphic tee, Jongin recalls with a frown as he gets into the backseat of Baekhyun’s car. Baekhyun takes one look at his sullen expression and barks out a laugh. 

 

“What?” Jongin asks sullenly, crossing his arms over his chest. Baekhyun waves his hand, telling Jongin not to mind. Jongin does mind, because Baekhyun can be mean if he wants to. 

 

“There’s something you’re not telling me, hyung.” 

 

“You look so cute all grumpy like that! I can’t help it, Jonginnie. You look like you’re five.” 

 

“I’m  _ not _ five, hyung,” grumbles Jongin disgruntledly. 

 

“You keep telling yourself that, Jonginnie, sure.” 

  
  
  


Sehun isn’t sitting at the tree when Jongin arrives at school, mood ruined beyond his own comprehension. Jongin’s next bet is the classroom, and- aha! There’s Sehun checking his nails at his desk. 

 

“Hello, Sehun.” Jongin greets, hoping that Sehun won’t make a big deal out of his glasses. Sehun, the little brat, shatters Jongin’s hopes seconds later. 

 

“Nice glasses, geek.” 

 

Jongin frowns at him, about to attack Sehun for saying that, however, Sehun is faster than him. 

“Did you intentionally pair your t-shirt with your glasses?” 

 

Jongin looks down to see his tee, which has the word ‘GEEK’ printed on it on bold, black letters. The tips of his ears turn pink and he looks at Sehun, stumbling over his words. Sehun laughs once more, and it strikes Jongin how carefree he looks when he laughs, especially compared to his most common expression of complete apathy. 

 

“You don’t look bad with glasses. Don’t worry.” Sehun tells him after laughing his heart out at Jongin’s glasses. Jongin is about to point that out, but when he sees the sincerity swimming in Sehun’s eyes, he believes him. 

 

** v. take a leap of faith **

 

Today is Friday, so Jongin can ‘dress down’, even though he never really puts in a whole lot of effort for his school outfits. Unlike Sehun who usually comes in to school looking very put-together, Jongin looks like he spent ten minutes on his entire look. 

 

Today, he dons a tee his sister designed for one of her husband’s motivational speeches. It says ‘take a leap of faith’ and Jongin likes it very much. 

 

Baekhyun doesn’t, however, when he loudly criticizes Jongin’s tee. “It’s  _ so _ faded,” says Baekhyun, “that I can’t even see what’s on it.”

 

So maybe the only reason Jongin knows what’s on his tee is that he got it when it was still vibrant and colourful and in good quality. Sehun is the first thing he sees when he gets out of Baekhyun’s car, standing on the pavement outside the school. Jongin looks at him curiously, asking him, “What are you doing here?” 

 

“I recognise your car from the other day, so I decided to wait for you.” 

 

“Oh,” says Jongin dumbly. Jongin starts walking, but Sehun stops right in front of him, blocking his path. 

 

“I want to see what your shirt says,” Sehun explains. Jongin stands up straight, so that the image on his shirt isn’t crumpled. Sehun runs his finger along Jongin’s abdomen where the words are, trying to make them out. Jongin can feel Sehun’s fingernail lightly scraping his stomach through the material of his shirt. 

 

“Take a something. What does it say?” 

 

“Take a leap of faith,” answers Jongin. 

 

“Oh!” Sehun responds, grabbing Jongin’s hand. “What are you doing?” Asks Jongin. 

“Taking a leap of faith.” Answers Sehun simply, running his thumb over Jongin’s hand. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ok this is my first attempt at writing fic for exo i hope it's not terrible


End file.
